School
by Darklinkette
Summary: this is a oneshot of SasuNaru. they little girl has started school!


School

Mommy! Daddy!" a small girl child with raven hair came barging into her parent's room. "N...Naruto." Sasuke shoved Naruto aside so the girl could climb in bed with them. "Minata! Good morning." Naruto half drowsily with sleep opened his eyes to smile at his daughter. "come on, Mommy! You said you would take me to enroll at ninja school today!" she pushed on him, making him get up. "five more minutes, sweetie." Naruto begged, grabbing the excited girl, snuggling up with her. "Daddy! Tell Mommy it's time to get up! You guys promised!" she pouted, turning to Sasuke for help. Sighing, he unwrapped Naruto from Minata, then shoved Naruto on the floor. "ow! Sasuke!" Naruto rubbed his head, glaring at Sasuke. "we promised her that she would get to start." Sasuke reminded him, getting out of bed. Yawning, Naruto told his daughter to get dressed. Minata giggled, skipping out of the room. Thinking it was safe, Naruto tried climbing back in bed, but Sasuke grabbed him from behind. "no, darling." Sasuke purred in Naruto's ear. "Fine!" Naruto turned, giving Sasuke a long kiss. When Naruto walked off, Sasuke slapped him on the rear, getting a nice excited yelp form his lover. Chuckling, he went to get his cloths and get ready. "all set?" Naruto asked Sasuke and Minata, walking into the living room after breakfast. "yep! Let's go!" they left their home, each holding Minata's hands. "Naruto! Sasuke!" they heard a voice behind them. Turning around, they saw Hinata and Kiba waving at them. Beside them was their eight children, all riding Akamaru. Naruto laughed, seeing the sight. "hey Kiba!" they both clenched their fists together in greeting. "so, bringing Minata to school today?" Hinata asked Sasuke. He nodded, smiling down at his daughter. "five years old. What about you? How many is starting school?" Sasuke met the glowing girl's eyes. "3 have already started, the triplets start today." Hinata grabbed one of the three boys that was starting school with Minata. "Ralph! Put that down!" Kiba suddenly hollered at his youngest son. The three year old dropped the worm, giving his canine smile at his father. "Hey Naruto, Sasuke." Kiba hollered motioning them over. "hey, Akamaru mated with a female dog, and the pups were born yesterday. As a token of our friendship, I want you guys and Minata to come after her first day of school choose one out." Sasuke thanked him, clasping Naruto's hand. Minata loved dogs and they always kept telling her she was too young. "we're going to let her have one, right Sasu-chan?" Naruto looked at his husband with pleading eyes. "of course. Minata should have a puppy." Sasuke kissed his Naruto, making everyone, kids and Kiba gag, but Hinata smiled. "how adorable. You to make a beautiful family." Hinata told them. Before Sasuke or Naruto could say anything, Naruto felt something poking him in the back of the head. "uncle Garaa!" Minata exclaimed, turning around to run toward him. His sand picked up the small girl, lifting her laughing body into the air. "Garaa! Be careful with this small child of youth." Lee freaked, grabbing the sand ninja's arm. Sighing, he brought the small child down onto his shoulder. He held her, a rare smile on his face. "hey Lee, Garaa." Naruto and Kiba greeted the two. "hello, fellow..." a sand covered his mouth, making Kiba and Naruto laugh. "enough of the whole youthful think. None of us is in our youth any more." Garaa glared, placing the child down on the ground. They heard it clearly, the sound of a bickering couple. "troublesome! Troublesome! That's all you say nowadays. Jeez, Shika, you just don't know any other words do you?" the unmistakable sound of Temari scolding Shikamaru. "troublesome. Women are troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, looking up to see the other couples with their children. "yo!" Shikamaru raised his hand up in greeting. "who are you talking... oh! Hey guys!" Temari waved at the others. "brother, sister-in-law." she nodded at them. "how's the adoption coming along?" Garaa shrugged, Lee went all teary eyed. "we should have a call soon about the child." Lee muttered. Placing a hand on Lee's shoulder, Garaa looked into his eyes. No words were needed to know Garaa was comforting his wife. "hey forehead! How long is it going to last for you to bring her?" Ino's loud voice was unmistakeably coming their way. "quick, hide." Shikamaru said, grabbing his child's hand, but Temari grabbed his collar. "ism coming, Ino." Sakura was heard hollering back. Oh look!" Ino exclaimed, seeing the group in front of Konoha's Ninja Academy. "good morning, Ino, Sakura." Hinata bowed, Naruto, Kiba, Garaa, Temari, Lee, and Shikamaru waved instead. Sasuke nodded toward them, smiling when Minata tugged on his hand. "Daddy! School's going to start soon!" at that, the kids starting today, began pulling their parents toward the building. "So, Sakino is starting today?" Hinata asked Sakura. "yes, she's excited to start." the kids left their parents, running toward the school. Everyone watched their children, tears in their eyes. "there goes the beautiful yo..." again Garaa covered Lee's mouth, but with his hand. "you say youth anything one more time today, I swear you will be sleeping on the couch tonight." Lee nodded, and Garaa's hand moved from the mouth, to his shoulder. "so, is anyone free to go visit our old teachers today and then go out to eat?" Ino clasped her hands together, getting the others attention. Sasuke and Naruto shook their heads. We haven't had a day alone together. We're going to go out and then go home before Sasu gets any ideas of training." Sasuke nipped Naruto's earlobe lightly, causing him to giggle. "i still can't believe this. You two got married and have a child." Ino said, looking at the two couples. "who would have thought that after all these years of fighting over Sasuke, Naruto was the one who snatched his heart." Sakura laughed. Ino grinned, grabbing her own woman's butt. "Ino!" Sakura blushed. "not in public!" "oh Sakura. Still shy as always." Ino grinned. Everyone decided that since it was so long since they had any alone time, they agreed to take a rain check on that hang out. Sasuke held his lover's hand, hardly waiting to finally be alone with Naruto. He loved this blonde hair dobe. He couldn't think of ever staying away from him again. "penny for your thoughts?" the love of his life grinned up at Sasuke. "I love you. Now, for the charge." Sasuke grabbed his wife's hand, pickiong him up and carrying the rest of the way home. "i love you too Sasuke." Naruto told his husband later after they made love with each other. This was what Naruto fought so hard to keep, and Naruto would continue fighting for his love, and their child.


End file.
